


Too Tempting to Resist

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Too Tempting to Resist

If Draco sauntered a little more, wore his robes more form-fitting, it certainly wasn't anyone else's business. 

Only Snape's.

It came as no surprise that two weeks into term, Draco was summoned to the Headmaster's office.

No words were spoken as Snape turned and led Draco to his private chambers where Draco found himself naked, gagged, and tied to the grand four-poster before he could argue or even assent.

"You _dare_ tease me?" Snape asked softly, eyes burning with desire, as he tweaked a pink nipple and it was all Draco could do not to come then and there.

"Yesss."


End file.
